Co se honí hlavou sin'dorei? Aneb možné zápletky pro RP Krvavého elfa
Temný osud a změny ve společnosti thumb|300px Temný osud je to, jak byli Krvaví elfové označeni samotným Blizzardem v době začátku TBC. Jednalo se o neutrální národ na cestě do pekel. Fakt, že se elfové pod Kael'thasem přidali k Plamenné legii, ovšem rozhodně neplatí i pro elfy, kteří nikdy neopustili Azeroth. Vlastně se většina těch, co zůstali v Quel'Thalas obrátila proti Kaelovi ve chvíli, kdy se o temném paktu dozvěděli. Dokonce i jednotky sloužící přímo Kaelovi se od něj oddělily - první byli [http://cs.rp-legenda.wikia.com/wiki/Sin%27dorei_(Krvav%C3%AD_elfov%C3%A9)#Scrye.C5.99i Scryeři], druzí [http://cs.rp-legenda.wikia.com/wiki/Sin%27dorei_(Krvav%C3%AD_elfov%C3%A9)#Sunfury Sunfury] (ti doslova v poslední hodině). Jak toto můžete zapojit do vašeho RP je zcela na vašem zvážení - stejně tak to, jakým způsobem se změnilo vnímání těchto pozdních navrátilců/přeběhlíků v Quel'Thalas. Zatímco Scryeři pod vedením naaru bojovali proti Princovu spojení s démony od začátku, Sunfury mohou v některých vyvolávat hořké vzpomínky na bratrovražedné boje v Outlandu či Quel'Danas. Sluneční Studna a draenei thumb|left|400pxJe znovuzrozená, je jiná. Byla nenávratně poničena, když ji Arthas použil ke vzkříšení Kel'Thuzada a její energie se změnily v nekromantické. Pokud by v tom stavu dál existovala, zabila by pomalu elfy "zevnitř" a nadělala z nich nemrtvé. Kael'thas tehdy učinil bolestivé rozhodnutí ji zničit a poté pojmenoval zbytky svého národa [[Sin'dorei (Krvaví elfové)|'Sin'dorei']]. [[Historie sin'dorei|'Zbytek příběhu']] vypráví TBC - Kaelův pád a přechod na temnou stranu, jeho rozhodnutí ovládnout Azeroth spojením elfů a démonů. Až do konce datadisku TBC byla Studna "mrtvá", a nakonec nebyla obnovena kvůli obětování zbytků energií té původní (ve formě smrtelné dívky Anveeny), ale díky pomoci draenei, jmenovitě proroka Velena, který Studnu znovu zažal za použití srdce zmučeného M'uru. Tentokrát tedy je Studna nejen zdrojem arkány, ale i zdrojem Světla. Je toho hodně, co se změnilo, hlavně pro elfí paladiny - už nemáte své světlo z naaru zavřeného ve sklepě v řetězech, dostáváte je zcela zdarma ze Studny! Jak se s tím vyrovná vaše postava? Tento zdroj spásy nakonec nepřišel ze strany Hordy, ale Aliance - či ještě lépe řečeno - vzešel ze spojenectví s draenei. Smýšlí teď váš elf lépe o Alianci, nebo je vděčný draenei za jejich pomoc na Quel'Danas? Cítí lítost či stud za vše, čeho se dopustil vůči draenei v Outlandu nebo na ostrovech v severovýchodním Kalimdoru? Nebo by si takové pochyby váš elf nikdy nepřipustil? Změny vedení thumb|350px Vyvolený Princ Kael'thas odešel do Outlandu, aby získal lék na závislost a abstinenční příznaky, které ji provázely. Do země zaslíbené, plné magie. Časem se však ukázalo, že milovaný Princ má techtle mechtle s Plamennou legií, což vedlo k tomu, že jej jeho vlastní národ označil za zrádce a konfrontoval na Terase Magistrů. Výsledek jeho spojenectví s legií - nový Kil'jaedenův příchod - však bylo cosi, proti čemu potřebovali elfové pomoc celé Shattered Sun Offensive. Princ nakonec padl, jeho démonická vize se nenaplnila a jeho ostatky byly na přání Grand Magistra Rommatha pohřbeny právě na Quel'Danas. thumb|left|350px Po Kael'thasově pádu zůstalo vedení na Lor'themaru Theronovi, bývalém veliteli Farstriderů. Lor již roky pracoval jako Princův regent v době jeho nepřítomnosti, ale Princova smrt žádala, aby vystoupil ze stínu a svého úřadu se chopil plnou mocí. I přes naléhání magistra Rommatha a generála Haldurona však odmítl korunu i zakládat cokoli jako další dynastii - ze strachu, aby neskončil stejně, jako jako Princ Sunstrider opitý mocí. Dynastie Sunstriderů vedla elfy již od počátku vyhnanství z Kalimdoru až po Princovu zradu - a nyní skončila. Nyní elfy vede zkušený voják a hraničář, ale relativní nováček v politice - Lor nepochází ze zrovna vznešeného a vlivného rodu a nemá za sebou minulost v Shromáždění Silvermoon. Byl vůdcem farstriderů a operoval vždy v terénu, není to politický génius a intrikán. Lor'themar je stále v srdci hraničářem, kterému se politika a intriky hnusí, stejně tak některé drastické metody, které musel během své vlády začít sám používat. Na počátku svého regentství působil dost neohrabaně, stále nosil svou válečnou zbroj, jako by se s úřadem smiřoval po malých krocích a postupně (vezměte si jeho opakované změny modelů, kdy teprve na Pandariích začíná jednat i vypadat jako suverénní autorita vládnoucí pevnou rukou sin'dorei). Vaše postava si musí pamatovat milovaného a trochu prchlivého krále, Anasteriana Sunstridera (který je ve fikci povahou dost podobný Thranduilovi z Hobita, včetně své politiky elitaření, rasové čistoty a izolacionalismu). Poté (rok 20) přišel Princ, kterému zpočátku nikdo nevěřil - v hodině nejtěžší byl přeci daleko v Dalaranu, nestál po boku svého lidu. Byl ale tím, kdo přišel v jejich největší bídě a vyvedl je z ní pryč (a propaganda si dala zatraceně záležet na jeho zobrazování jako nového Mesiáše národa). A nyní je tu Lor'themar (od roku 21 regent Prince, od roku 26 regent království bez další autority nad sebou). Jak se k tomu staví vaše postava? Zajímá ji vůbec politika? Myslí, že regent dělá dobrou práci, nebo si vedení sin'dorei představuje jinak? Vidí ho jako schopného, či jako loutku, za jejíž nitky tajně tahá Rommath? Souhlasí či nesouhlasí se spojenci, které Lor'themar elfům vybral a prostřednictvím Sylvanas vyjednal (Horda)? Horda thumb|left|350px Thrall má nyní po svém boku hrdinu z Northrendu, Garroshe Hellscreama. Jeho nechuť ke krvavým elfům je doslova hmatatelná... stejně tak jako k Opuštěným a Sylvanas. I když se mezi kor'krony dostalo i několik Krvavých elfů, nezdá se, že by jim Garrosh věřil, do Undercity dokonce nechal poslat dozorce po událostech Wrathgate - a je silně proti tomu, aby Sylvanas používala valkýry k tvorbě dalších nemrtvých a obnovovala tak řady svého vojska. Z pohledu Garroshe nejsou Krvaví elfové dost silní, aby si zasloužili čestné místo v Hordě - a dost patrně mu vadí i ambasadoři, které u sebe má náčelník Thrall. Jak se toto může zobrazit ve vašem RP? Krvavý elf bude v Kalimdoru existovat jen kvůli obchodu či misi. Je to kontinent, kde nenarazíte na zázemí elfů, kde se k vám patrně prodejci nebudou chovat úslužně, jak jste zvyklí, tak jako tak vám ale chtějí prodat své zboží. Vadí toto vašemu elfovi? Je si Garroshova rasismu vědom? Co si myslí o Thrallovi a jeho poradcích? Co si myslí o bojích v Northrendu a o tom, co se při nich ukázalo o některých orcích či dalších spojencích? Je Thrall pokládán za schopného vůdce? Jste Garroshem znechuceni, nebo se vám zdá inspirativní pro svou nekompromisnost? Zul'Aman... a trolové jako spojenci? thumb|left|400px Když quel'dorei poprvé před téměř osmi tisíci lety hledali místo, kde se usadit, vybrali si naneštěstí teritorium, které měli Amanští trollové za posvátné. To mělo za výsledek Trollí války a bezbřehou nenávist mezi oběma rasami. Zatímco byli Amanští za pomoci lidí a posléze po druhé válce při ofenzívě nařízené Anasterianem srovnáni do lajny, stále se snaží přepadat odlehlé kouty Ghostlands a Eversong a dostávají se do šarvátek s obyvateli i hraničáři těchto oblastí. Během TBC se jejich pevnost a město Zul'Aman zvětšilo a bylo opevněno, ale následně bylo toto vzepětí udušeno a zadupáno i se samotným Zul'jinem. Poslední dobou se ale šíří zvěsti o tom, že si kmeny Amani možná našly nového vůdce...? Nechuť, kterou elfové cítí k Amanským trollům je cosi, co se s nimi táhne od dob založení Silvermoon. I když většina současně žijících Krvavých elfů nezažila Trollí války, jejich historie a dopad jsou cosi, co bylo předáváno z generace na generaci. A nyní se v Zul'Aman opět něco děje... doslova na prahu elfí říše. A i když elfové notoricky nesnáší trolly, kmen Darkspear neměl nic společného s Trollími válkami v minulosti. Jak smýšlí váš elf o Vol'jinovi a trollech Hordy? Co si myslí o nedávném dění kolem Zul'Aman? Obává se váš elf dalších trollích válek? Vol'jin je ve svých akcích mnohdy vychytralejší, než zbytek Hordy - navíc se zdá, že spolu s Thrallem sdílí mnohem vyšší toleranci k jejím novým rasám, než někteří její další členové. Připadá vašemu elfovi kmen Darkspear a jeho vůdce nějak inspirativní či přijatelný, nebo má hodně práce se sebeovládáním, kdykoli na ně narazí či slouží po jejich boku? Mágové u nočních elfů? No tomu říkám pokrytci! thumb|400px Všichni víme, jak byli Urození mágové/Highborne/Quel'dorei vyhnáni z Kalimdoru zbytkem svého národa - kaldorei - a usadili se na severu Východních říší. Odmítli se vzdát arkánní magie, kterou kaldorei zakázali pod trestem smrti následkem svých zkušeností z Války Prastarých. Quel'dorei jejich rozhodnutí odporovali vypuštěním magické bouře nad Ashenvale a místo toho, aby byli všichni popraveni, byli vykázáni. Jednalo se o tisíce jedinců, které se kaldorei nedokázali přimět zabít. Po příchodu do Východních říší prošli Urození fyzickými změnami, které vedly k na první pohled jasným rozdílům, jaké vidíme mezi nočními elfy a krvavými elfy nyní ve hře. Ztratili při tom svou nesmrtelnost, která dál patřila jen těm, co strážili Světový strom a Studnu pod jeho kořeny. Quel'dorei jako hrdý národ přežili a pokračovali dál, s novým zdrojem magie a dlouhověkosti, Sluneční studnou. Nicméně nedávno se objevila šeptanda, že i kaldorei opět praktikují arkánní magii a přijímají do svých řad zpět mágy ze Shen'dralar, sekty urozených, původně se ukrývající ve Feralas, kde praktikovali zakázaná umění. Je to vlastně dost velké jablko sváru: kaldorei vykázali quel'dorei z důvodu praktikování arkánní magie a nyní, o tisíce let později, nejen tiše prominou tuto aktivitu, ale tajně ji praktikují sami. Co si tedy myslet o jejich zásadovosti, je to prostě banda pokrytců! I když toto téma naprosto neovlivňuje zájmy a historii Krvavých elfů, rozhodně je mezi sin'dorei peprným motivem pro konverzace a posměšky směřované na otravné kaldorei. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Návody na RP